


Abarat-Carrion's Depression

by Bowser14456



Category: Abarat Series - Clive Barker
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 of a story I decided to write based on the books I have been reading. Tell me what you think! <img/> </p>
<p>All characters copyright Clive Barker.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a story I decided to write based on the books I have been reading. Tell me what you think! 
> 
> All characters copyright Clive Barker.

**WARNING! Story contains mild weight gain.**

 

It was just another day, or Night I should say, in Gorgossium. Christopher Carrion was standing at a window in Dead Man's house sighing. His grandmother, Mater Motley, watched as her grandson sighed. Carrion stopped sighing for a moment, and sensing that the Hag was watching him, turned around. "Yes Grandmother?," he asked. The Hag said nothing. She knew he was thinking of his love, Boa, or Princess Boa. "Yes Grandmother?," Carrion repeated. The Hag spoke. "Why were you sighing, child?" she asked. "Ummm...I was uh...just thinking about someon-er uh something." Carrion corrected himself. "And what was that?" the Hag asked. "Nothing important." he said. The Hag shrugged then went on with her sewing. "Grandmother. I'm going out for awhile." Carrion said. The Hag grunted. Carrion proceded down the stairs and out into the cold Night. "Where are you going Lord?" asked a familiar voice. It was Letheo. "I...I don't know. Just talking a walk I guess." Carrion replied. "Ummm...can I come with you?" the boy asked. "Ummm...no sorry. I uh want to be alone." the Lord of Midnight responded. Letheo turned and walked away. Carrion then stepped out into the Night. Zetheks were cawing in the distance. 

 

Meanwhile....

Candy Quackenbush was on an island. Candy was a strange girl. Well she kind of had split personalities you could say. Before she was born, three woman of the Fantomaya-Diamanda, Joephi and Mespa-had ventured from the Abarat and the Hereafter looking for a hiding spot for the soul of Princess Boa, whose murdered remains were in the Nonce. The three woman found Candy's mother and put the soul of Boa inside her. Well inside her unborn baby. So Candy had the Princess's soul inside her. Candy and Boa could communicate with one another on occasion but only when the Princess wanted to make herself known. This was one of those times. "Candy?" Boa asked. "Yes Princess?" Candy replied. "Ummm...I was just thinking..." here her voiced trailed off. "Yes?" Candy prompted. "...about Carrion..." she went on. Candy's heart leaped. She knew Carrion. He had tried to murder her only to find out from the Hag that Boa's soul was inside her. "What about Carrion?" Candy asked. "Ummm...I was thinking that he could be alive." Boa said. Candy gasped. The last time she had seen Carrion was in the Hereafter in her parents bedroom on his deathbed. "He can't be alive." Candy said. "Maybe he is , maybe he isn't I don't know." Boa said. "I guess we could try to look for him." Candy said. "Ok. I would like that." Boa said. "Well first we have to figure out how to get off this island." Candy said.

Carrion walked on and on. The whole time he was thinking about Boa. How he loved her. How he...murdered her. He hadn't wanted to at the time, but the Hag said it was for the best. He had sent a dragon to kill her. She was standing at a wedding chapel at the time getting ready to be married to a man by the name of Finnegan Hob. Just as they were about to say their vows, the dragon struck. Swallowed Boa whole. After that Finnegan vowed to kill each and every dragon in Abarat...so the story went. Carrion felt powerless and heartbroken. He decided he needed to get away from it all. Maybe go to a hotel...or rent an apartment. Maybe watch some soap operas and eat gallons of ice cream. He was just depressed. Sad that Boa was gone forever and that she never loved him as he had loved her. So he went to a hotel. But as soon as the manager saw him he ran screaming. Carrion sighed again. He didn't exactly have a good reputation in the Abarat. He proceeded to rent a room on the top floor which was 10. His nightmares yawned and whined for food. Carrion sighed and ordered room service. 30 minutes later someone knocked at the door. Carrion got up and opened it. It was a bellboy with the food. He quickly set it down and ran away. Carrion licked his lips...well he would if they hadn't been sewn together. He sat down and turned on the T.V.

So ends the first part of Abarat.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrion had eaten two gallons of ice cream and was now sporting a small potbelly. Carrion rubbed it over and over. He then let out a small burp and blushed. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be?" Carrion asked himself. He quickly hid underneath the covers of the blanket that was there which hid his belly and the tubs of ice cream from view. "Come in. Door's open." Carrion said slowly. The door opened and it was Candy Quackenbush. "Why is SHE here?" Carrion thought. "Ummm...Hi..." was all Candy could muster. "Hi." Carrion said. "So...you're alive." Candy said. "Yes...did you think I was dead?" Carrion asked. "Well...kind of." Candy said. "So...um...how's Boa?" Carrion asked. "Fine." Candy said firmly. "Can...can I talk to her?" Carrion asked her. "Umm...I don't know. Let me uh ask." Candy said. "Um...Boa?" "Candy?" Boa asked. "Yes. I was just wondering if uh Carrion could talk to you." "Uh...I guess." Boa said uneasily. "Hi Christopher." Boa said through Candy's mouth. "H-hi." Carrion stuttered. "So how have you been doing?" Boa asked. "Ummm...to be honest not that good. I have uh been a little depressed. His nightmares swam around his collar as if to say "A LITTLE depressed? I'd say A LOT." Carrion told them to shut up. They quieted down considerably. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...He stared at the nightmares here...They grinned showing their long rows of teeth. Carrion smiled at them slightly then continued. "Umm..I have been thinking about certain peopl-uh certain things lately..." Carrion corrected himself again. "And those things would be...?" Boa asked. "Umm...*quietly he said "you"*..." "What did you say?" Boa asked. "Ummm...I said uh *he said it a little more loudly* "you"... "Me?" Boa asked blushing. "Ummm...yes...*he started sweating a little causing his nightmares to get agitated.* "What's wrong with your nightmares?" Boa asked. "Ummm...I don't know...*he spoke to them again and told them to shut up then nudged them* "Ummm...are you feeling alright Christopher?" Boa asked. "Yeah. Fine. Fine. Just um a little nervous I guess..." Carrion responded. "Nervous? Whatever for?" Boa asked. "Uhhhh..." Carrion stuttered. Candy then broke contact with Boa. "You two done talking?" she asked. Still sweating Carrion said yes. "Ummm...so...do you want to be alone? Candy asked. "Maybe. I don't know." "What are you watching?" Candy asked looking at the T.V. "Uh...it's nothing." he said turning it off. Candy reached for the blanket. "Uh..don't touch that!" Carrion said pulling the blanket from her grip. "Why?" she asked taking the blanket again. "Cause I uh..." Carrion struggled to find the right words. "Yes?" Candy said. "Ummm...I want to be alone now. I'm sorry." Carrion said. "Ok. I'll respect your wishes. Bye." "Bye..." Carrion said. Candy opened the door and shut it behind her. As soon as he didn't hear her footsteps anymore he took the blanket off then started rubbing his belly again. 

So ends Part 2 of Abarat.


	3. Chapter 3

Carrion was in his hotel room eating ice cream. His belly started to gurgle so he stopped eating and started rubbing it again. Carrion was thinking about Candy and Boa's visit earlier. He didn't understand why they had come to him of all people. His nightmares were swimming around in his collar happily as they lapped up the excess ice cream. Carrion smiled then yawned. He needed sleep. So he laid down on the sofa and fell asleep. He dreamed about Boa. More specifically Boa and him together. Married. Living a happy life that would never be. Hours later he woke up and his stomach started to growl. "I guess I'm kinda hungry again..." Carrion thought blushing. So he ordered room service and told them to leave the food outside. There was a knock at the door minutes later. Carrion got up, grabbed the food and turned on the T.V. He was giving some of the food to his nightmares when someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" he wondered. He set down the food, covered his robes close and opened the door. It was his Grandmother. "Grandmother! Uh...what are you doing here?" he asked. "Just came by to see how you were doing." "Really?" Carrion asked. "No, not really." Carrions heart sank. "So what are you here for then?" "I came to take you back." "Oh. Well...ummm...I'm uh eating right now so could you come back later?" The Hag looked straight at Carrion's bulging midsection. "What is that? she asked. "Ummm...nothing." "Come on let's see..." she said pulling back his robes a little. "What are you doing?! There is a thing called privacy if you have heard of it." She pulled it back anyway. There staring back at her was a rather large belly. "Ummm...I can explain..." Carrion stuttered. "I'm sure you can." she said.  
"Yeah...uhhh..." Carrion started. The Hag just stood there waiting for an answer. "Ummm...why don't you come inside and we'll talk." Carrion said. The Hag stepped inside. Carrion's nightmares started growling at her. "Oh shut up!" he said poking his collar. The nightmares whimpered. "Ummm...Grandmother if you'll excuse me for a second. I uhhh have to go to the bathroom." Carrion said and ran to it. He slammed the door and locked it. He then proceeded to croon at his nightmares saying things like "I'm sorry I snapped." or "Hush. There,there." When they finally calmed down enough Carrion went back outside and sat on the couch motioning for the Hag to sit. She sat and said "Well? I'm waiting." "Ummm...the girl came over yesterday..." The Hag's eyes widened. "And why would she do that?" "I honestly have no idea..." Carrion said. "Did she bring Boa?" The question startled Carrion for a second. "Of course! Her soul IS inside her, is it not?" "It is." the Hag responded. "I still love her you know." Carrion said. "I know." she said. "I think I'm ready to go back home." "Let's go then child." Carrion and the Hag got up and left the apartment but then Carrion ran back and grabbed the ice cream tubs.  
"Um...Just in case?" He told his Grandmother. "Whatever." she said.

When they got home Carrion went up to his room and locked the door. He then proceeded to eat the rest of the ice cream and the rest of the food he didn't finish. By the time he was done his belly was hurting badly. "Ohhhhhh..." he moaned and started rubbing his belly. He burped, blushed and continued rubbing. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Lord can I come in?" It was Letheo again. "Ummmm...Sure." Carrion got up and opened the door. "So...Lord what are you doing?" Letheo then noticed Carrion holding his belly and moaning softly. "Ummm...Can I rub that for you?" "Uh...Sure I guess." Carrion went back and laid down. Letheo started rubbing. "That feels good..." Letheo smiled. "I'm glad Lord." 

So ends the third part of Abarat.


	4. Chapter 4

Christopher Carrion (a.k.a. The Lord of Midnight) was laying on his bed asleep while his servant boy, Letheo rubbed his belly. Letheo smiled. "He looks so cute when he's asleep." Letheo said aloud. "Wait did I just say that? Blushing he continues rubbing. Just then Carrion started to wake up. "Mmmmm...Boa..." he mumbles in his sleep. Suddenly Carrion bolts upright. "What happened boy?" Carrion inquired. "Ummm...Lord you fell asleep and were dreaming about HER again..." Carrion blushed. "Oh...uh I was was I? Hmmm..." Just then Letheo started grasping his stomach. "Lord...the beast...it's coming..." Letheo moaned. "Well reach into my robe pocket and get the thuaz." "O-Ok..." Letheo groaned. Letheo reached in his master's pocket, grabbed the thuaz and chugged it down. "Ugh...That stuff is vile." Letheo said. He instantly started to feel better. "Thank you Lord." Letheo said. "No...thank you for ummm rubbing my belly..." Carrion blushed again. "No problem." "So..." said Letheo reaching for Carrion's belly. He hesitated to see if his master would allow it. Carrion nodded. Letheo sighed with relief and started rubbing again. "Ummm...your belly is very soft and round Lord..." Letheo said blushing a little. "Yes. I guess it is." Carrion said. "I could rub it forever..." Letheo said blushing again. "Hmm?" Carrion gave him a confused look. Even his nightmares were confused. "Ummm...forget I said that Lord." Letheo went back to rubbing. Carrion's stomach growled. "Ummmm...If you don't mind boy, could you get me something to eat?" Carrion asked. "Sure! It would be my pleasure Lord." Letheo said. Letheo ran and got some food. "Here Lord." Carrion's nightmares swam around his collar happily. Carrion took the food and started eating. Letheo watched him eat. "Ummm...could you not stare? It's kind of rude." Carrion said. "Sorry Lord." He continued eating. When he had had his fill he burped softly and gave the rest to his nightmares. 

So ends the fourth part of Abarat.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lord of Midnight was sleeping soundly with Letheo still rubbing his belly. He was dreaming about Boa again. He made kissing sounds in his sleep. Letheo giggled. Carrion started to wake up when he heard this. Letheo stepped back to give him room. Carrion blushed again when he saw Letheo giggling. "I was dreaming about her again wasn't I?" he asked Letheo. "Yes Lord." Carrion's stomach growled yet again. "Why does it keep doing this?" Carrion wondered. "Do you want more food Lord?" Letheo asked. "Sure, why not?" Carrion said. "I'll be right back." Letheo said. Minutes later he was back with more food. Carrion started drooling a little when he saw it. Letheo giggled again. Carrion blushed then wiped the spit from his mouth and proceeded to eat. "Why am I hungry all the time?" Carrion asked Letheo. "Maybe your growing Lord?" Letheo responded. "Maybe. Or maybe food is my comfort because Boa isn't it my life." Carrion sighed then went back to eating. Letheo patted his master's shoulder. "I'm sorry Lord. I wish I could do something." Letheo said. "Maybe you can boy." Carrion said. "Like what?" Letheo asked. "Go find Candy Quackenbush. It's time I showed Boa my little secret." "Yes Lord." Letheo ran off in search for her. 

 

Candy was walking. She didn't know where she was going. She was just walking endlessly. Suddenly she heard someone call her name. "Letheo? What are you doing here?" Candy asked. "Huff...puff...Let me...catch...my breath..." Letheo panted. "Lord wanted me to come find you." "Carrion? Why?" "He...wants to show Boa something." "And what would that be?" she asked him. "I think it would be better if I showed you." Letheo grabbed Candy's hand and led her the Dead Man's house.

"Lord are you ready? Candy's here." Letheo called from outside his door. "Just a second. *hurried eating could be heard from inside. then a loud burp.* "Ummm...that wasn't me..." You couldn't see through the door but Carrion was blushing a lot. "Lord can we come in now?" "One moment boy!" Carrion shouted. He quickly tried to close his robe but it wouldn't close for some reason. Carrion cursed. "Damn this robe!" he said. "Aw forget it!" His belly was very big and that was why his robe would not close. Carrion blushed and tried to suck his belly in. It didn't work. Instead he scrambled under the covers of his bed. "Ummm...you can come in now...." Carrion said. The door opened and Letheo and Candy appeared. "Hi again Quackenbush." Carrion said. "Hi." Candy said. "So what did you want to show Boa?" "Ummm...close the door first." "Ok." Candy closed the door. "Well as you know I have been very depressed lately so I've kind of....put on a little weight..." Carrion blushed again. "Oh come on! It can't be THAT bad!" Candy said. Letheo spoke up. "Well...um...it kind of is..." Carrion got angry. "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BOY?!" Carrion screamed. "Sorry Lord." Letheo rushed out quickly. "Well that was harsh." Candy said. Carrion took of his covers. "See. The boy was right it is that bad isn't it? WELL ISN'T IT?!" "Ummmm....well you certainly have gotten a bit bigger I suppose." Candy said. "A BIT?! A BIT?! I'M A TUB OF LARD!" Carrion started crying. "It's OK...it's not that bad." Candy said. "R-really?" Carrion wiped his tears. "I think we should see what Boa thinks." Candy said. "I don't know about this." Carrion said. "Trust me OK?" "O-ok..." Carrion said. Boa spoke. "Ummm...yes Candy's right. You HAVE gotten bigger but it's really nothing to be ashamed of." Boa said. "How is it not?" Carrion said pulling the covers back up and laying a hand on his belly for comfort. "Ummm...a belly actually looks quite good on you..." Boa said softly. "R-really?!" Carrion was surprised. "Yes really." Boa said coming closer until her lips were just inches from his. "W-what are you doing?" Carrion stuttered nervously. "This." She leaned over and kissed him. Hard. Carrion soon got in the moment and kissed back. "Mmmmmmm." Carrion said through kisses. Boa sat up and genderly touched his round belly. "Did you like that?" Boa asked. "Yes...very much." Carrion said. "Do you mind if I rub your belly a little?" Boa asked him. "No. It's fine." Carrion said. Boa started rubbing. Carrion eventually fell asleep again.

So ends the fifth part of Abarat.


	6. Chapter 6

When Carrion woke up Boa was gone. "Why did she leave me? Carrion thought. His belly started to growl again. Carrion sighed. His nightmares were getting hungry too. "LETHEO!" Carrion shouted. "Yes Lord?" Letheo said coming in. "Can you get me more food?" Carrion asked. "Sure Lord." Letheo said. He ran to the kitchen but to his surprise there was no food left! Letheo was disappointed. He had no clue how he was going to tell his master. Letheo slowly walked back to Carrion's room. "Well boy? Where's the food?" Carrion asked. "Ummm...you see Lord...there uh kinda is no food left..." Letheo stammered. Carrion's nightmares started howling. "Shhh...my children. You will have your bellies full soon...I hope." He added silently. Carrion's own belly was no longer a potbelly. In fact, it was very round and firm. Way bigger than it was back at the hotel. "What do you mean there's no food left boy?" Carrion said. "Well I went to the kitchen and there's no food left..." Letheo said slowly. Carrion sighed and got up with some difficulty. "I guess I will have to go get more." Carrion said. "But I can't go out looking like this." He quickly said a couple words and changed into Mister Masper, a disguise he used to fool Candy. His belly was no longer there and his nightmares had vanished. He had no tubes sticking out of his head, in fact he looked almost too normal. "Now I'm ready." Carrion said. "Should I go with you Lord?" Letheo asked. "If you want to boy." Carrion said. "But call me Mr.Masper, OK?" "Ok Lord." Letheo said. Both Letheo and Mister Masper stepped out into the Night. 15 minutes later they arrived in town. "Look! Theres the store!" Letheo exclaimed. "Yes I see boy..." Masper said. Letheo ran ahead. "Wait! Come back!" Masper said and started running after him. 

Candy was walking in town when all of a sudden she saw a normal looking man trying to catch up with a running boy. It was Carrion and Letheo! Well Mister Masper and Letheo. She quickly ducked behind some bushes until they went past. "That was too close." Boa said. "You got that right." Candy said. "Come on. Let's follow them! Quietly now." Boa said. "Ok." Candy said and started running after them.

Letheo finally got to the store but his master was nowhere in sight. Letheo sat down on a bench and waited. 10 minutes later Masper showed up panting. "How...can...you run that....fast boy?" Masper panted. "Practice I guess." Letheo said. "Well lets not dilly dally any longer! Let's go inside." Masper said. Letheo followed him in. "What should we buy Lor--I mean Mr.Masper?" Letheo corrected himself. "Anything I guess." Masper said. Masper grabbed a cart and started looking. They went around picking up random food items until the cart was piled high. "That looks good Mr.Masper." Letheo said. Masper tried not to drool. "Yes it does boy. Yes it does."

Candy finally got to the store and went inside. Where were Letheo and Masper? She scanned the crowd until she found them. "Wow that's alot of food!" Candy thought. She moved closer to them until she could hear what they were saying. "That will be 1,000 paterzem Sir." the clerk said. "1,000 paterzem that's outrageous!" Masper said. "I don't make the rules Sir." she said. "Fine." He hands the clerk the money. "Have a nice Night Sir. Good-bye Sir." the clerk said. "You too. Good-bye." Masper said and walked to the entrance.  
Candy followed them.

When Masper and Letheo were once again back inside Carrion's room, he changed back and sat on his bed drooling. He wanted to start eating but his children came first. So he gave them food. They ripped everything to shreds in less than 30 seconds. Carrion then started eating for himself. He was half-way through all the food when his stomach started hurting again. He stopped eating and started rubbing it again.

So ends the sixth part of Abarat.


End file.
